FAQs
Gotmenuupgrading1.jpg|'UPGRADING'|link=Upgrading Buildings/Wonders-Background Images-7.jpeg|'FRIENDS'|link=Friends Gotmenugift.jpg|'GIFTING'|link=Gifting Gotmenuenergy1.jpg|'ENERGY'|link=Energy Gotgameparadox.jpg|'PARADOX'|link=Paradoxes Gottimemachine.jpg|'RESOURCES'|link=Resources Images-5.jpeg|'!FOOLS!'|link=Active Fools UPGRADING BUILDING AND WONDERS ~ By Tory ~ Each building purchased from the Buildings inventory tab, or wonders unlocked via quests in the wonder tab, begin as Level 1 and are upgradeable to Level 5. Increasing the level means huge gains in reputation, which means you’ll be able to open new scenes/chapters sooner. Upgrading your buildings/wonders can ONLY be accomplished with the help of your neighbours. The Following are the most commonly asked questions about upgrading in Gardens of Time (GoT) First Step While in normal viewing mode, tap on a building/wonder and instead of a crown showing the reputation of that item, you’ll see the item identified as Level (x), Tap to Upgrade. Or, while in Edit mode, tap the building/wonder so you see your options to Inventory item, switch position of item, or sell item….here you’ll also see on the right a green up arrow to indicate Level up item. Tapping to upgrade will show you how many supplies you need to upgrade this item to the next level. In general: Upgrading Buildings: Upgrading buildings requires the purchase of WHITE prints (with silver or gold), and 5 other materials Level 2: 1 whiteprint, 1 of each material Level 3: 2 whiteprints, 2 of each material Level 4: 3 whiteprints, 3 of each material Level 5: 4 whiteprints, 4 of each material Building material requirements change during the upgrading, so while a building may need marble (but NOT sandstone) from level 2-4, at level 5 it may require sandstone and not marble. Size matters: *H&TJ* tells us that the number of whiteprints required changes depending on how big the building is. For example if the building you want to upgrade takes up 2 squares (like the monastery) or 4 squares (like the Greek and Egyptian temples or vineyards) need varying amounts of whiteprints, see table below: # of Whiteprints Required: Thanks to *H&TJ* and X3mom Upgrading Wonders: Upgrading wonders requires the purchase of BLUE prints (with silver or gold), and 5 other materials. Level 2: 1 blueprint, 1 of each material Level 3: 2 blueprints, 2 of each material Level 4: 3 blueprints, 3 of each material Level 5: 4 blueprints, 4 of each material Wonder material requirements stay the same throughout the upgrading process. Back to the top How do I upgrade? The only way to get materials to upgrade your stuff is to use the blue Ask Friends button. This will launch the Request Materials screen, on the left you’ll see the item you had just selected to ask friends to get for you (glass, wood, sandstone, gears, marble, granite, screws, iron, nails), on the right will be your list of neighbours. Tap to select neighbours you wish to ask to send you materials, you can select multiple people at one time. When you’re done selecting, send your request via the green Request button on the bottom right of the screen. This will send a mail to all your selected neighbours asking them to accept your material request. Once your neighbours accepts your material request, the material will show up in your upgrade inventory of materials the next time you Tap to Upgrade. Accepting a Material Request does not cause the acceptor to lose the nails/screws/wood etc from their own inventory, rather it is gifted freely back to the requestor. All material requests that you send show up in your neighbours mail box in the bottom left quadrant, their material requests show up in your mailbox. See "Requesting Materals Cap" below. Back to the top Which materials go with what building? When beginning the process of upgrading it is important to note that all materials are kept in a “central pool”. ie. if I’m looking to upgrade the Tuileries right wing to level 2, I see I require 1 each of: wood, granite, screw, iron, nail. Lets say a few of my material requests have been answered and I have the following: 1/1 wood 1/1 granite 0/1 screw 0/1 iron 1/1 nail Then, I click to view the Great Wall Tower to Level 2 and I see: 1/1 wood 1/1 granite 0/1 screw 0/1 iron 1/1 nail You don’t have 2 wood, you only have one and the game is showing you that you can apply this one piece of wood to either item, but not both. As soon as you upgrade your tuileries, the great wall tower would show Zero materials accumulated. Back to the top How often can I request? Currently material requests can be made once/24 hours….there is no server reset, it’s 24 hours from the last time that you requested. How many requests can I send out? Requests are currently capped at approximately 40 per day, but for some it is only 30/day, and rarely lower. Back to the top How many materials can you accumulate? You can only save up 10 of each material, anything over ten gets lost in cyberspace, so there is no point in over-requesting. How to discover the maximum number of Building Materials Requests you can send/day. by *H&TJ* Like many of the “rules” in the GoT Mobile app, this one remains unspecified by Playdom. Through much testing, the Active Fools have determined that the daily cap for requesting materials is currently set at 40 (although this changes constantly and is not the same for all players). How to “test” what your daily maximum limit is for requesting materials: -Ensure that MORE than 24 hours have lapsed since your last material request; -Send out 45 requests, paying particular attention to the last 15 names. -Force close the app: exit gardens of time by clicking your home button once then double click the home button to bring up all your currently opened programs. Press and HOLD the Gardens of Time icon until it jiggles and a red minus bar appears in the top left corner, press the minus bar to CLOSE the app. -Now relaunch Gardens of Time and go back into your request materials screen. The requests that have NOT gone through will appear back on your list, so if you requested to 45 friends, and 5 appear back on the list you know your daily cap for requesting is 40. Recheck this periodically, because it does randomly change, with no notice from Playdom. Back to the top Upgrading Quests: When completing a request to upgrade 3 buildings to level 2, etc., ensure you are upgrading buildings, and not wonders as wonders do not count as a building towards this quest completion. Should I spend Gold to Upgrade? No. It’s expensive and unnecessary. Following the procedures outlined in the Tips for Requesting will ensure that you can upgrade a building/wonder from level 1 to 5 every few days. Spending gold to upgrade is just a tax on impatience. Back to the top Which should I upgrade first, building or wonder? You get the most bang for your buck if you upgrade the wonders. Some wonders are 9 squares, and except for the cost of the extra blueprints, they take a smiler amount of materials to upgrade as a one square building. Upgrade wonders even if you don’t particularly like them; they can stay in your inventory until you need to gain reputation to open the next scene. Back to the top Category: Upgrading